


Give Me Love.

by honeydewdark



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i just wrote this to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewdark/pseuds/honeydewdark
Summary: i wrote this to ventmy inspiration is ed sheeran's music video for his song give me love except without the happy ending bc i'm venting





	Give Me Love.

Breathe. Slow and steady.

Aim it, right Matthew. The arrow shot through the air, hitting his target. The person they longed to be with, the person they were destined to be with. Now they were together.

Matthew lowered his bow and stared blankly. He wasn't allowed to have a relationship with anyone, he couldn't have any distractions but... his eyes would always wander to him-- Nathan Sharp. He was perfect, but...Nathan had no idea of Matthew's existence. Maybe once in a while, he's catch a glance in the corner of his eye but he never saw him face to face.

Matt stood and turned, checking his book. Who else was to find what he longed for tonight? Two females at a sleepover. It wasn't uncommon for things to go any direction at sleepovers. Matt Made his way to the address, looking around. Most people were with the person they were destined to be with, some were with temporary people. Everybody had somebody.

He silently slipped through the crowd even though he was invisible to everyone.

He crept to the roof where the two teens were sitting and talking about whatever came to mind. Matt sat behind them and listened, but not really. He heard them more than he actually listened to what they were saying. Talk about high school... college... boys...

Matt took in a deep breath and stabbed an arrow into one of the teen's back and left as she leaned over and kissed the other.

Matt wandered back to the busy streets of the city. Who was the last... person...

Matt stared at the name for what felt like four eternities. Nathan Sharp. His true love was a man by the name of Hunter Hughes. He gulped and shuddered, closing the book, making his way to Hunter's home. The two were perfect for each other, they supported each other, they were amazing friends... Matt couldn't help but stare and feel his heart shatter. Tears formed in his eyes as he gripped the arrow tightly.

 _Surely there must be an error,_ he thought. _Surely... surely... I-I mean... the book is never wrong but..._

Matt took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, stabbing the arrow into Nate's back, feeling it dissolve and disappear. He stood there, shaking and whimpering as they kissed. He took in some deep breaths, looking up to see them close to each other.

He pulled out another arrow, silent, even though he couldn't disturb them. Matthew rose the arrowhead to his neck and closed his eyes before pushing harshly.

Warm blood poured down his neck and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my vent piece


End file.
